1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to character input management technology, and particularly to an electronic device and method for controlling virtual keyboards using the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
More electronic devices are having touch screens for data input/output. For example, a virtual keyboard is applied in an electronic device to help a user to input characters. However, keys on the virtual keyboard may be too small to be clicked because so many characters need to be arranged on the virtual keyboard, such as letters, numerals, and symbols. Accordingly, it is inefficient for the user to input characters by using the virtual keyboard. Therefore, an improved method for controlling virtual keyboards is desired.